Sparring
by pinksnowboots
Summary: Yet another fluffy Matthew/Guy with other background pairings. Shonen-ai. Written because there are not enough FE7 shonen-ai fics, IMHO.       Owing someone his life was much more fun than either of them would have guessed.
1. Sparring

Author's Note: Ok, so just a warning. And no the warning is not about the shonen-ai pairing that this is about. There's not even any kissing in this chapter (sorry, hopefully there will be some later). Anyway, i am warning you all that this is the first ever fanfiction that I have written. It is not very fantastic and not very original, but I hope that it is somewhat good and serves as enjoyable Matthew/Guy fluff. And hopefully, I will get better and maybe a bit more original. This is just another meaningless (but hopefully fun) fluff piece to add to the Matthew/Guy collection. Personally, I can read Matthew/Guy fluff by the dozen, but unfortunately, there are not very many dozens out there. So this is my contribution.

So on to the typical warnings. Yes this is shonen-ai. Yaoi. Male/male. Slash. Two strait men who like to enjoy each other's bodies (but these two aren't straight).

If anyone gets that reference then I will be very very happy and smiley.

Anyway, if you don't like fics about gay men, then just don't read. Even though they aren't really doing anything. Yet. (Evil smile).

Also note, this is Guy's POV and the italics are his thoughts. I thought that was obvious, but maybe I'm blinded to the flaws of my own work. (Sarcasm, yay!)

Also, disclaimer: As this is my first time writing a Fire Emblem fanfic, i do not have a clever way of disclaiming my work like most seasoned fanfic'ers. So no, I don't own it. That better be enough not to get me sued.

Legal stuff aside, I hope that at least one person will enjoy this and I'll try to update. I would appreciate reviews, but am not going to beg shamelessly, and if you want to flame me, you may (unless it's about the shonen-ai. In that case, just go away please). Normal flames will be read seriously, taken into consideration, and then happily ignored and/or laughed at.

Enjoy!

* * *

Guy sighed. He was once again, lying in the grass, staring at the clouds, with a very shiny and sharp knife pressed to his throat

.

"Hey Guy, how many wins does that make for me?" The sandy haired scoundrel who was currently threatening the wellbeing of his delicate throat asked, in a way that implied that he knew the answer very well.

Guy sighed yet again. He knew that Matthew would not relent until he admit defeat-humiliatingly.

"17th time this month."

"Are you sure? I thought that time at dinner when I tripped you counted. You did fall into Raven, after all, and ended up in the same situation-on the ground, with a knife to the throat."

"That doesn't count!" Guy retorted, "He pinned me, not you. If you can believe it, he was much nicer. He actually got off me within five minutes, unlike a certain someone."

"But when It's me on top of you, you enjoy it."

Guy felt himself getting blushing at the innuendo and his telltale stutter emerged. Although he had no doubt that Matthew could read him like a book anyway, he knew that his stutter gave him away whenever he was particularly angry, nervous, or uncomfortable. So pretty much whenever Matthew was around. Especially when he started making these kind of comments.

"I d-do not!"

"Then why are you blushing? And why do you always keep coming back for more?"

Good question. He did always come back for more. Although he allegedly threw himself into losing battles on a daily basis to win the infamous oathpaper back, the truth was that Guy enjoyed the torture. The number of favors he owed Matthew was growing every day, and Guy figured that he probably would spend the majority of the rest of his life indebted to Matthew.

_Not that it would be such a bad fate_. The thought sprung into Guy's head unbidden and he quickly slapped himself mentally for it. Guy did NOT have feelings for Matthew. He told himself this over and over. How could he? Matthew was much too…Matthew. And that was the issue. There was nothing wrong with Matthew being Matthew. The problem was that Guy enjoyed the torture a little too much, and it scared him that he had these thoughts that he couldn't push away.

This whole train of thought took just enough time for the silence to become obvious.

"Guy? I asked you a question. Do you like being beaten by me?" Matthew-the real Matthew, not the one who haunted his thoughts constantly-snapped him out of his reverie with a smirking question.

"N-no! Definitely n-not! Why w-would I?" _Empathetic denial. Real smooth Guy._

"Well then, back to my original question. Why do you keep coming back for more…" Matthew raised his eyebrows in a way that never failed to make the little myrmidon blush, especially if he did it in such close proximity to Guy. "torture?"

Guy's treacherous brain had been substituting several other words, none of them making his blush any better.

"U-umm, I-I have to w-win some d-day. The oathpaper, I m-mean." Guy recovered enough to actually snap back a comment untainted by nervous stuttering. "Not everyone wants to be indebted to you for life, you k-know.

_Damnit, the stutter was back. Having Matthew's face-and his body-so close to his made Guy's stutter pop back exactly when he was trying-and failing-to sound clever. _

"Ah Guy, you're so…hmmm, what's the word….cute when you try to act like me!"

Guy was rendered mute by the combination of his indignation and Matthew's body heat and only managed to get out a couple of sputtering noises.

Matthew, being the devious bastard that he loved to be, put a finger to Guy's lips.

"Don't get yourself too worked up now." He said with surprising tenderness. But Guy's brain was too busy running along thoughts like _his hand…my lips…does not compute _for Guy to register Matthew's out of character kindness for more than a second. And then Matthew's smirk was back, as he continued.

"But if you're trying to be rid of me, I don't think you're doing too well. At this rate, you'll be mine for your whole life."

Before Guy had a chance to overcome his newest shade of red brought on by the fact that Matthew referred to the Sacaean as his property, Matthew stood up. Guy instantly noticed the lack of the other man's body heat with a twinge of disappointment.

As Guy lay there, temporarily immobilized by the previous events and knowing that similar ones were bound to play out tomorrow, Matthew began to walk away in his smug, self-satisfied gait.

Before Matthew was out of Guy's sight, he turned around for a moment.

"Although if you want to keep doing this, I don't mind. I rather like the thought of having you in my debt for a long while."

And with that, Matthew flashed Guy one last infuriating grin and walked back into camp.


	2. Thunderstorm

AN-Hello! This is my 2nd attempt at Matthew/Guy. If the beginning seems a little disconnected from the end, it's because I had a whole difference chapter planned out, but ended up writing some unoriginal fluff. Oops! Well, that means that I have material for another chapter-yay! And if you're wondering why I mentioned Heath and Legault, I was planning on mentioning background parings, but I got distracted. I will in the next chapter though, so I just wanted to establish that they are together.

Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem. Not that anything I'm doing with these characters is good enough to be worth sueing. :)

Yes, this is Shonen-ai, and getting a little more touchy. Still nothing outright, but it's coming, just wait.

Please enjoy! And rate and review! That would be fantastic.

* * *

The army was restless.

Their most recent battle had been a week ago, so they were all rested more than they remembered since they began their mission. Perhaps the lack of enemies for the past week had to do with the sudden rainstorms which had started a day after the battle and continued up until the present.

Everyone in Eliwood's Elite had been stuck inside their tents for a week now. Sparring was practically impossible unless you fancied a swim. Some were angry, some were scared, and most were frustrated.

And some were entirely too cheerful to be holed up with their captive tent mates.

Matthew and Legault, to be specific.

Nobody was surprised. Matthew was almost like Lite version of the older thief. The two were very alike in many respects. Specifically in the fact that they both took perverse joy in annoying their easily flustered green haired tent mates.

The older thief had spent most of his week in his tent with Heath, only emerging to forage for food. Heath was only seen once, right outside his tent. He was staring into the rain and blushing furiously. Eventually Legault interrupted his solace and pulled him inside, ostensibly so the wyvern rider wouldn't get sick. This only made Heath blush more.

* * *

In the other thief's tent, Guy was terrified. Not of Matthew, but of the rain and thunder. Storms had been brief in Sacae, and this monsoon weather made him constantly on edge. But he didn't want to show Matthew that he was scared. During the days he obsessively polished his weapons and at night he tried to hide his terror at every sound of thunder. Like Heath, he never was seen outside his tent. Matthew brought him food and hovered over him in a way that was endearingly obnoxious.

One night during a particularly loud and blustery storm, Guy was unable to hide his shaking from Matthew. The thief had known that the myrmidon was frightened from the beginning, but for once, recognized the seriousness of the situation and didn't try to hurt Guy's pride.

But when he saw Guy trembling under the blanket in the other bed, he realized that he may have been trying the wrong tactic.

_What Guy needs now is comfort. _Matthew smiled. _And what could be more comforting than me being…well, me?_

"Hey Guy."

"What?" Guy asked, not squeaking or stuttering. Not annoyed, not even a little flustered. Just scared.

_I'll have to change that_. Despite his teasing, Matthew couldn't stand to see the swordsman this upset.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Matthew asked, putting his usual hint of mischief into his voice.

_Take the bait Guy, like you always do. I'm more important than the storm._

"No!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"No! I mean yes! I'm sure I'm n-not scared..." Guy trailed off as his attention snapped back to Matthew.

_Good. Keep that adorable little stutter. It means that you're back with me. Stay focused, Guy._

"Well, if you want," Matthew paused and smirked devilishly, knowing he had Guy's attention now, "I could come over and hold your hand."

Guy's blush was back.

"W-what? I'm not a child! I don't need you to hold my h-hand!"

The stutter was back too.

"Are you suuuuuure?" Matthew drew out the last word and flashed his most infuriating smile.

"No! I m-mean yes! I'm s-sure! Arrgh! You're so frustrating!"

_I have him now. We're back in familiar territory. And you're not thinking of the storm now, Guy. You're welcome. _

Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Guy dove back under his covers.

_Well, that's all the invitation I need. _

While Guy was cowering, Matthew slid across the tent and sat on Guy's bed, waiting for the younger man to emerge from the blanket.

Guy noticed the shift in weight on his bed and peeked out.

"M-m-matthew!"

Guy started to blush again. And momentarily forgot the thunder. But he definitely remembered that Matthew was in….well, on, his bed. He started to squeak out another protest.

"Hush."

Matthew gently but firmly clapped one hand over the squeaking myrmidon's mouth and slipped the other around Guy's waist, pulling the smaller boy into his lap.

Guy's blush and squeaking did not get any less.

"Alright, that's better." Matthew settled in as Guy put up a token amount of squirming. "Do you think I should let you talk now?"

The thief felt Guy's vigorous nodding in his chest and below his hand.

"Well that's too bad. I'm afraid you would just start stuttering again." _Besides, I'm enjoying this way too much._

Guy let out a half-hearted grumble.

"But I suppose, if you promise not to run away…"

Guy blushed, grumbled some more, and then…curtly nodded.

_Excellent._

"Well then, that's fine. But remember, you owe your life to me." _And I won't ever let you forget it._

Matthew removed his hand from Guy's mouth somewhat reluctantly, only to slip it into the myrmidon's hand.

"M-mathew, what are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

"I don't n-need comforting!"

His statement was ruined by the thunder clap which made the little Sacaean give a nervous squeak and burrow into Matthew's chest.

Matthew took the opportunity to hold him tighter.

"I think I would call that needing some comfort. And I'm here. I'm willing. Besides, I seem to be able to get your mind off other things, at least for a while."

Guy sulked for a moment, not making any move away from the thief's chest.

"Fine."

Matthew smiled and squeezed Guy's hand, prompting a deeper blush.

"Good. I don't like seeing you scared."

"You're-you're actually being…nice!"

Matthew smirked.

"Don't get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will."

They sat in silence, Guy tensing every time the storm disturbed him and Matthew always reassuring him, clasping his hand slightly closer.

Finally, Guy began to relax against Matthew and when his breathing became long and steady, Matthew knew the boy had fallen asleep and smiled to himself.

"Sleep well." Matthew whispered before closing his own eyes and enjoying the closeness of another body.

_I really do want to be there, to comfort you like this. I do care, Guy. This is how I show it._

* * *

The next night, the storm was still raging. Guy was less on edge, but still visibly uncomfortable.

"M-matthew?"

"Yes Guy?"

"W-w-will you…p-please…?"

And when Matthew crossed the room and pulled Guy into his arms, the myrmidon did not protest, but smiled through his blush and relaxed into the other man's grasp.

"T-thank y-you Matthew."

"You're welcome." _Thank you Guy, for letting me help you._

"G-good n-night."

"Goodnight."


	3. Truth

Hello to anybody who might actually be reading this far. If so, you make me very happy.

So this is an utter and complete filler chapter. And the premise is so overdone, but I kept thinking about truth or dare with Matthew and Legault being devious, and I had to write it. So I apologize for the overused Truth or Dare story, as well as the complete lack of action chapter.

Warnings-None. This is pretty darn tame.

This chapter is kind of narrated by Katya, who is an OC tactician. Italics are either thoughts or emphasis.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't even think the OC is mine. If you create a character, is it technically yours? Or just in your mind? Never mind, that is too deep for me.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Katya had agreed to become the tactition for Lady Lyndis and later Lord Eliwood, she knew that the job wouldn't be easy, but nothing truly prepared her for playing a game Legault had called "Truth or Dare" with her troops.

The storms were just beginning to abate and the army needed a serious team bonding experience. Well, some of them did. Not surprisingly, being trapped in close quarters with their friends had brought certain people a lot closer.

Legault, for example.

Nobody was really sure what happened, but the army was beginning to see Legault grinning even more wickedly than normal (if that was possible) and Heath blushing a lot more than normal. When Katya saw Legault steal a quick kiss and push a lock of the wyvern rider's green hair back with a degree of tenderness the thief showed to no one else, it only confirmed what most of the army had suspected.

They were not the only ones. Rath had begun to smile more around his fellow archer Wil. In public. Normally, this would be small, but for Rath, an unguarded smile was about as rare as finding a man that Florina wouldn't be nervous around.

Nino and Jaffar had only grown closer, and in Jaffar's case, more fiercely protective.

Lowen and Rebecca were happily resuming their duties as the army's only decent cooks.

Serra had used the rain to corner Erk in his tent and talk his ear off. Luckily he had Canas to act as a constant chaperone and shield.

Kent looked especially harried from spending a week alone with Sain, who did not seem to be suffering in the week from the his week without women.

Hector, Lyndis, Eliwood and Katya spent their time in the tactician's slightly larger tent talking about their lives and their quest.

And Serra swore that Guy and Matthew were now sharing a bed. So naturally, the whole camp knew.

Everyone's mood lightened as the rains moved away and the land became sunny again.

Guy's mood lightened too. But that might have been due to Matthew's constant comfort during the storm. Guy was excited about continuing their constant sparring-he hadn't realized how used to Matthew until he had withdrawn in fear. But Guy still had fleeting doubts.

_Now that the rain is over, he has no reason to comfort me._

However, most of them were overjoyed, but they had also forgotten what half of their fellow members of Eliwood's Elite looked like. Being secluded in a virtual bubble for a week, especially if your thoughts were focused on a certain special person tends to drive other thoughts from a person's head. And most of the members of the Elite had a special person by now.

But, Katya knew, as important as having a close friend, confident or lover was, an army had to work together as a _team. _And a conversation with Legault had given her the perfect team building idea.

Katya had only told Eliwood, Lyn and Hector. The idea sent them all into hysterics as Hector and Lyn swapped threats about what dares they would make the other do.

"Guess I'll have to be thinking of some dares for you." The red haired lord told Katya, good naturedly teasing her as he squeezed her hand.

Katya's crush on Eliwood had been a secret. A deep secret.

That was, it WAS , until Lyndis found out and Hector overheard and they were all stuck in one tent for a week.

Luckily Eliwood had responded well. _Very_ well.

"Ha. Remember, I'm the tactition, I can tell you what to do without using a dare."

* * *

When the members of the army walked into the tactitian's tent for an "emergency meeting," they had no idea what was in store for them. Except maybe Legault. He had, after all explained the game to Katya and had an annoying habit of knowing things that he really shouldn't. Maybe Heath would make him less nosy.

"Morning Katya." The lilac haired theif walked in leading a slightly flushing Heath by the hand. "Glad to hear that you're using my idea." He said with a wink.

Then again, maybe not even Heath could make Legault less nosy.

As everyone filed in and sat in a circle, Katya and Eliwood noticed where people sat. Hector and Lyn were bickering happily, while Wil and Serra talked at Rath and Erk, respectively. Matthew sat a little closer to Guy than would be considered normal. Lowen and Rebecca were holding hands.

Katya smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Attention everybody."

The group turned their attention to the grinning tactician.

"Although it seems that the storm has been a…_bonding experience _for some of you,"

Certain faces reddened.

"It seems like we haven't seen much of the team lately. So we are going to play a game."

The group started murmuring. A game? What was this?

"I know that we have a goal, but we need some fun too. And we need to be able to work as a team to fight effectively. So we are playing a game called Truth or Dare. Participation is mandatory" The tactician's overly sunny smile told everyone that they couldn't get out of it this time.

More murmurs. Worry or amusement from those who had played before, confusion from the rest.

"This is how it works. We'll start with Eliwood. He will choose another person and say "Truth or Dare?" Everybody got that?"

"Yes, we got it. How stupid do you think we are?" Raven growled. He didn't like where this was going. Lucius put a hand on his arm.

_Ah. Another couple. Not surprising really. And if he can calm Raven down, so much the better. _Katya filed the note mentally, then continued.

"Then the person will choose an option. If they choose truth, then the asker can ask him or her one question, which you MUST answer honestly. And trust me, I WILL know if you lie." Actually that was a bluff. But Katya hoped that it would help get some interesting answers.

"If the person chooses dare, then the asker can dare them to do any one thing. And you HAVE to do the dare, unless it threatens your life or mine."

Legault sent a look at Heath, who glared back at the leering thief.

"And Legault, please keep the dares appropriate." Katya chuckled.

"I don't know why everyone is looking at me!" Legault feigned indignation.

Heath snorted. "You know perfectly well why she's warning you in particular."

"Well I suppose you of all people would know, my dear." And with that, Legault got the last word as he sent Heath into a furious blush.

"Anyway," Katya continued, smirking. "After the person has answered the truth or done the dare, it is their turn to ask someone else. Everybody ready?"

The reaction was definitely mixed.

"Well then let's begin!" Katya smiled wickedly, enjoying her game. "Eliwood, will you start us off?"

"Certainly. Katya my dear, truth… or _dare_?"


	4. Angst

"Katya my dear, truth…_or dare_?" Eliwood looked mischievouslyat the tactician.

Guy was surprised. He hadn't seen that coming. Not that he had really been thinking about the others much. He had been mostly thinking about the storm. And Matthew. Who happened to be sitting very close to Guy. Not that Guy minded. After Matthew had held Guy when he was afraid, the Sacaean had begun to get used to his friend's presence.

_You're not just used to it. You like it. You like Matthew being near you_.

Guy pushed the thought away as said thief smirked and whispered in Guy's ear.

"Looks like those two enjoyed their time together."

_So did we. Or at least, I did. Oooooh, shut up Guy! Don't think about how you can feel Matthew's breath at your ear. Don't think about it. Don't. _

_Damn, not working._

"Um, y-yeah. I definitely didn't expect that." Guy responded as Katya completed a dare that involved serenading Lyn and Hector.

"Thay look very happy together." Matthew smiled. "Are you happy Guy?"

_Yes. At the moment I am very happy. Especially because you are very close to me._

_Damn it Guy, here comes the blush._

"Y-yes. I am pretty h-happy. Are you happy M-matthew?"

_And the stutter. Fantastic._

Matthew only grinned at Guy's stuttering. "Yes, Guy. I'm very happy."

Guy wished he could relax into Matthew's shoulder like he did at night, during the storms, but he resisted the urge and looked back to the game.

It was Legault's turn and he looked especially devious. Which, with Legault, was scary.

"Oh Hea-eath" he sung out, smirking. "Turth or dare?"

Heath was looking about as flustered by his thief as Guy felt with Matthew.

_Does that make Matthew my thief? No, if anything, I'm his…whatever I am in our relationship. I owe him and he can practically control me._

_Not that I mind._

"Umm, dare." Legualt's grin widened, as Heath's blush spread. "I mean truth! Truth!"

"Too late!" Legualt was practically bouncing with glee. He cast a predatory look towards the green haired man. "Now, what shall I make you do?"

Heath squeaked. Which really says something about how utterly unsettling Legault's gaze was.

"Legault…" Katya warned.

"It's ok Kat, I'll be good." Legault's assurances didn't really fool anyone, but nost of them didn't care. They wanted something interesting.

Legault turned towards Heath and practically purred. "Heath, I dare you to come sit on my lap." The thief was obviously pleased at the wyvern rider's instantaneous reaction.

"You call that being good?" Heath's protest had little effect on the fact that his face was flaming red.

"I can think of a lot of other things I could have said…" No one doubted that Legault meant it. "Would you prefer I give you your dare…later?"

Heath let out a small eep! And shook his head furiously.

"Then get over here, Heath my dear. A dare's a dare." The thief waggled his eyebrows. "And you know you like it."

Heath tried to look anywhere but at Legault. Or at anyone. He settled on looking at the floor.

_Oh Heath, I know how you feel. Except Legault is worse than Matthew, if that's even possible._

Matthew was chuckling and Guy could feel the older man's laughter through the contact of their legs and arms. _Wait, when did we get this close…?_

"Katya?" Heath gave a last appeal. Seeing that she was only amused, he gave up and gingerly perched in Legault's lap. The thief snaked his arms around Heath's waist and rested his chin on Heath's shoulder, ignoring the former Bern rider's furious blush.

"See, not so bad."

Heath grumbled, but looked slightly pleased. Guy knew the feeling. Matthew smirked.

"As cute as you both are, Heath, it's your turn." Katya was enjoying herself.

"Ok, ummm, Vaida. Truth or dare?" Vaida glared at the other wyvern rider, who looked like he regretted his choice.

"Truth."

"Umm, ok then…" Legault whispered a suggestion to Heath, who smacked him lightly and hissed 'Do you want her to kill us?' under his breath.

"Heath. The question. Now!" Vaida wanted this over with. The army hid their amusement.

"Umm, well, you're pretty blunt… Especially about my character flaws. So, um, do you really think I'm that useless?" Heath sounded serious.

"You idiot. You care too much about people who are not you concern. You are constantly jumpy. You are stubborn about your principles. You will not abandon your cause, even if it means your death. You are, quite simply, a fool." Vaida spat.

Heath paled. Legault glared at Vaida and protectively tightened his grip on Heath.

Vaida laughed at Legault's behavior. "Calm down, Hurricane. I won't besmirch your lover's name any further."

Heath's pale face flushed at the use of the word _lover_, while Legault simply smiled at the thought, temporarily satisfied by Vaida's response.

"As I was saying," Vaida continued, glaring pointedly at Legault (and Heath, for they were fairly close together at the time). "Heath, for all your weaknesses and your flaws, you're not half bad."

Everyone gasped. This was the nicest (relatively speaking) thing that Vaida had said.

Vaida frowned. "And don't go thinking that I'm soft, but,"

Legault stopped plotting Vaida's mysterious disappearance.

The female wyvern rider looked as if she was truggling to find words. "But, Heath, I truly do respect you."

Heath smiled. He knew that was the highest praise he could expect from his former captain.

Katya was delighted. Serra and Nino were loudly exclaiming "Awwww!" causing Vaida to shoot them some murderous looks (Causing Legault to redraw the plans for her elimination should she ever touch his Heath or his adopted niece.)

"Isn't that sweet?" Matthew's voice was once again in Guy's ear, so softly that he almost missed it. How could Matthew make an innocent comment in a tent full of people sound so…

_Intimate?_

Not even physically intimate, although Matthew had taken to brushing his hand against the myrmidon's whenever he subtly shifted positions. No, the way that the annoying bastard was speaking to Guy, and _only _to Guy, conveyed an innate sense of closeness which made the Sacaean dizzy.

"S-since when do y-you appreciate sweet?" Guy tried to uphold their usual bantering tone (well, Matthew bantered and Guy stuttered, but, close enough.)

Matthew was quiet for a moment, and for once, his ever present smirk was absent. He turned away from Guy and quickly whispered something, not for Guy this time, but for himself, in a voice was only a hint of a breath.

"_Snc I mt you_."

He looked up to see if Guy had heard, and when he decided that the little myrmidon was sufficiently clueless, he exhaled softly, like he could not believe that Guy was continuing to miss something so obvious, that it would take a great deal of effort to ignore. But he saw no comprehension in the Sacaean's face, only concern and confusion at his friend's out of character silence.

But Guy did hear.

_Since I met you. That's what he said. But that can't be! He doesn't think of me that way! I mean, he had Leila, and she was beautiful and female and I'm…not. _

_But what else could he have meant?_

Both men forgot that their conversation had been truncated. Matthew recovered his composure, regained his smirk, and turned his attention back to the game.

Guy's breathing quickened and he felt lightheaded.

_Because of Matthew. I tried to deny it, but I act like a stupid little girl whenever he smiles at me. Or smirks. I get the proverbial butterflies and I blush and I stutter. I act like an idiot because I'm in love with a guy who makes my like an enjoyable torture!_

_Wait, I love Matthew? LOVE? I've never said that before! (You've never felt that before)_

_Shit._

Guy felt mixed emotions at his semi revelation. It was only a semi revelation because in some way, he had already known. He'd always been attracted to Matthew, and as the thief merrily tormented him, Guy fell for him more. But he'd always denied it. Always claimed that it wasn't there. Matthew had Leila. Matthew didn't like men. Even if Matthew liked men, he _wouldn't _like Guy.

Guy knew it was just about hopeless and resolved that he would have to just act normal and enjoy Matthew's infuriating presence while he could.

_No, I'm not going to think about when he leaves me. Because he will leave me. And I will be devastated. And I'm not going to give it up._

_Great. _Guy thought to himself. _I've worked my way into a happy little hell. _

_It's not that bad. All you have to do is act like you always have. It's the same Matthew. I'll just ignore these…feelings._

Guy went through a cycle of acceptance, angst, anger and resignation within a minute and had made up his mind to thoroughly ignore the fact that he liked (maybe _loved_?) his friend.

Yes, Guy had completely made up his mind to put Matthew out of his mind. No matter how much it hurt. Because he doesn't love me. It's the best way.

Guy was still trying to talk himself into ignoring his feelings when he felt Matthew's pinky intertwine with his own.


	5. Braid

Ok, so I finally got another chapter up. Not that I have a ton of people following this-the FE fandom is a little less active than my other new fandom (Hetalia). But anyway, I was stuck because I needed a dare for Matthew to move the plot and I _couldn't _think of one. Very frustrating. Anyway, I finally managed to get something up. :)

Warnings-One curse word, hair braiding, lots of italics (Those are mostly Matthew's thoughts, by the way. This is a Matthew-centric chapter.)

Disclaimer-If I owned Fire Emblem, I would be in a lot of trouble for neglecting it. O.o So it's a good thing I don't! :)

I still 3 reviews, but I'll be happy with just reading! Hope I can at least, amuse someone.

* * *

Matthew smiled. He had expected the myrmidon to flinch at the soft touch of his hand, the intertwining of their pinkies, but Guy did not pull away. As unlikely as it seemed, the Sacaean's touch still gave him goosebumps.

_He's so beautiful. But skittish. _

Matthew took a moment to regain his normal jovial demeanor. Their uncharacteristically serious interlude had taken his thoughts back to other times that he had loved.

_Leila. I loved her. I loved the way she moved, the way she could beat me at my own game, sneak up soundlessly and whisper in my ear. She was beautiful. But she is gone._

Did he love Guy in that same way? For by now he had figured out and accepted that he had, in fact, fallen in love with the little myrmidon.

_No. It's not the same. With Leila I was unsettled, constantly figuring out my next move. She was so quick, so graceful. I wanted to protect her, but…_

Matthew looked down, a dull pain long dormant rising up in his stomach.

_I couldn't. I failed and she died because of it. _

Matthew knew that logically, it wasn't her fault. There was nothing he could have done to save her. He knew that she wanted to work alone, as she did best. But she would always come home to him, until that night where he found her.

Guy sensed Matthew's introspection and looked up questioningly, his eyes earnest and concerned, asking gently "_Have I done something wrong?"_

And Matthew looked and saw the caring and vulnerability that he loved in the younger man and his smile returned. Not a smirk, for the time being, but a genuine heartfelt reassurance. "_You have done nothing wrong. If anything, you have done something right._"

At their unspoken correspondence, Guy relaxed and settled down, leaning into Matthew's side as if the action was so natural it didn't even require thought.

_He probably didn't notice. Otherwise he'd be stuttering and blushing. But I adore that too._

With Leila, he had admired her strength. With Guy, he prized the smaller man's vulnerability.

_He's so young, but so determined. And although he can never win, he will never give up. I saved his life, and now all I want to do is protect it with mine. His blush, his stutter, his insecurities are all so endearing. After losing Leila, he was there, comforting me in the awkward, earnest way that was the only way he knew how. And for that, I owe him my life. Because he helped me get it back._

_Someday, I want to offer him his freedom, as he has earned it a hundred times over._

_Then, I can only hope that he _chooses_ to stay with me._

Matthew brought himself back to the present as someone said his name.

_Until then, we'll just have to keep playing games._

"Matthew, truth or dare?"

Matthew snapped out of his reverie to find that Erk, the disagreeable mage who had somehow acquired Serra as a stalker (poor man), had asked him a question.

"Dare." Matthew replied confidently. He had to protect his reputation as roguish thief and spy.

"Ok then." The normally quiet purple haired mage had an uncharacteristically devious look. Matthew surmised that Serra had bugged him into abandoning his books in favor of some sort of revenge. And he would use the thief to carry it out.

"Kiss Serra." Erk grinned. Serra pouted.

"But Erky, won't you get jealous? I know that no man can resist my feminine charms, but…" Serra rambled on to the object of her obsession-err, _affection. _

Guy's grip on Matthew's pinky tightened. Matthew smiled, enjoying the reaction.

_Jealous, Guy_?

"B-but, M-matthew has to k-kiss…her?" Guy piped up, nervously but indignantly.

"Jealous, Guy? That's so _cute._" Matthew smirked at the obviously jealous myrmidon.

"N-no! Just, I d-don't think you should k-k-kiss anyone you don't like!"

"Well how do you know that I don't like Serra?"

Guy stared at Matthew, hurt.

"But you don't. D-d-do you?" Guy sounded close to tears.

_Shit. Wrong move. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"Of course not. You don't have to worry about _her._" Matthew winked, nodding towards the happily ranting cleric and the weary mage.

"W-well, then, who d-do you like?" Guy questioned Matthew with his words and his eyes.

_You._

"Well," Matthew continued to play the elusive thief. "That's a question for a Truth. And I have a dare to do."

He quickly got up, reluctantly releasing Guy's little finger, which had stayed in his throughout the entire exchange, and pecked Serra on the cheek, quickly returning to his seat beside Guy.

"There. Now it's my turn, right?" Matthew almost licked his lips, a catlike grin on his face.

_This is going to be fun._

"Guy. Truth or dare?" Matthew gave the myrmidon an extra wide smirk, letting him know that he was trapped.

Guy pondered. A dare would be humiliating-it was _Matthew_ after all-but a truth could bring out…well, the Truth. The Truth about his feelings for Matthew. And that would not do. Anyway, what could Matthew dare him to do that was worse than how he was already treated?

"Dare." Guy replied, almost defiantly (and without a stutter).

_Excellent._

Matthew did not have to consider what to dare Guy. It was something that he had wanted to do for a long, long time.

"I dare you to take your hair down."

Everybody gasped. Nobody but Matthew had ever seen Guy's hair down. He only let it loose when sleeping or bathing. Matthew loved his hair. He would sometimes stay up at night, entranced, wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair, to gently brush the tender strands or to be entrusted with the precious task of braiding the flighty swordsman's hair.

"What?" Guy yelped, flushed. His hair was very special to him. Nobody had seen it down before. Nobody but Matthew, and that was only because they shared a tent. Sometimes Guy would catch Matthew staring at Guy's braid during a spar, but when questioned, Matthew would feign ignorance.

"_And _let me braid it."

Both Guy and Matthew were nervous. Even if the others didn't know how significant that was, the two men did. Guy's hair was his most precious possession besides his sword, and he had not let anyone in the company touch it. It was a struggle for him to allow it loose when he slept, knowing that people may see. Still, if he were going to trust anyone with his hair, it would be Matthew.

Matthew was fully aware of Guy's attachment to his hair, and the thief was also aware of his own-perhaps unhealthy-fascination with it. He knew that he wasn't so much giving a dare as making a request.

_Trust me. Please, Guy. I would never hurt you._

Guy looked apprehensive for a moment, but finally nodded, silently replying.

_Yes, I trust you._

Matthew smiled and pulled Guy onto his lap before the myrmidon had a chance to react. Guy flushed as Matthew began to toy with his hair tie. The thief rolled it around nimbly between his fingers, then gently slipped it out. Guy gasped. Nobody had ever touched any part of him so _intimately_.

The rest of the company looked away, feeling as if they were intruding upon a private moment. Lyn spoke first.

"Well, I think we should skip Guy's turn for now. Um, Nino truth or dare?"

The enthusiastic young mage eagerly piped up "Truth!" and the game continued with the other players tactfully avoiding the corner which Guy and Matthew occupied.

Matthew gently separated the three strands of Guy's ever present plait, unweaving them carefully. He ran his fingers through the younger man's loose hair, gently brushing his scalp, and felt Guy lean into his touch, slightly, but noticeably.

Guy didn't know what to think of the strange new sensation. Matthew was _the first _person, save his mother, to ever touch his hair in this way. The sensations were overwhelming. The soft rush of the thief's fingers against his scalp, the gentle swaying of his newly freed locks. Guy shivered. This was new, strange, different and _enjoyable_. That's what scared Guy the most.

_It's as soft as I imagined._

Matthew was blissfully happy, continuing his ministrations upon Guy's hair and feeling the other man's minute reactions-a small shift in weight, a short gasp, a rising flush. It was more than just their normal teasing. It felt…personal. Important.

Both men completely forgot about the surrounding game.

* * *

Ugh. Fail ending is fail. I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter, plus I couldn't think of any more synonyms for hair. Also, I am so inept at sweet/romantic moments, so bear with me please-I'm trying. And I would be willing to take suggestions.

Please review if you feel like it! Haven't quite figured out what I'm going to write next in this, so... I might be moseying over to Hetalia-world for a bit. But I'll be back soon (hopefully!)


	6. Conversations Part 1

My goal for the weekend was to post another chapter. I didn't think I would get it done because I got distracted by a freaking long Tormod/Sothe oneshot, but I did it! This is just a brief interlude featuring some of the background pairings. I'm going to post part 2 of these conversations later and will expand on them if you want. Just review and give me your opinion.

Warnings-I think I might have cursed? Idk. Gay men, slight sexual reference.

Disclaimer-Don't own Fire Emblem. Rawr.

Enjoy and please read and review! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or added me to alerts. You make me feel loved!

* * *

The game had eventually petered out and the room had segregated into couples and groups of friends. And the hot topic of the night was Guy and Matthew, who were sitting contentedly in silence, Matthew gently stroking Guy's hair.

* * *

"Legault?" Heath was also sitting on the lap of a thief who was currently lovingly molesting his hair.

"Mmm?"

"They're cute, don't you think?" Heath indicated the pair with a nod of his head.

"I didn't know that you used the word cute, Heath. Goodness knows you ran away whenever I used it on you."

"Shut up. You know I think things are cute, considering how I haven't fed your overly peppy niece who has a bad habit of entering our tent _without knocking_ to Hyperion. But they are sweet. It's so obvious that they like each other. Are they really that oblivious?"

"Well, you were fairly oblivious to the fact that I liked you. Silly, considering how I thought I made it very clear." Legault smiled. He was still not used to having Heath openly return his feelings. They had only gotten together a few days ago and were still adjusting to being a couple.

"I know, all you did was shamelessly flirt with me _all the time_." Heath chuckled. In retrospect, it had been fairly obvious that the thief had more than platonic feelings for him. But he had been so caught up in his confusion about his own feelings that he played it off as joking. "I hope you know that you completely screwed with my sexuality."

"That's not the only thing I screwed with." Heath's ears began to turn red and he playfully shushed the other. "Kidding, kidding. Yes, I know I screwed with your head about, you know, liking men. And I'm pretty damn proud of it."

"Hmph. Well, lucky for Guy, Matthew appears to be a little more subtle than you were."

"Heath, I'm insulted! Are you suggesting that I was anything _but _the very epitome of subtlety?" Legault pantomimed being stabbed in the heart, which only caused the wyvern rider to chuckle.

"Legault, you followed me around flirting and generally making me uncomfortable. Then you threw me against a wall and kissed me til I couldn't breathe. As many wonderful qualities as you have, _subtlety _is not among them."

"Well, obviously my methods were successful. Maybe I should give Matthew some pointers."

"Doesn't look like he needs any to me." Heath looked over at Matthew, who was stroking Guy's hair with one hand and keeping one of the myrmidon's hand captured with the other. Guy had relaxed into Matthew's chest and looked like he couldn't believe this was happening.

"True. They really care about each other. Matthew likes him, that's obvious to everyone but Guy. And everyone, including Matthew, knows that Guy has it bad for him. He's just moving slowly because of Leila and maybe because he doesn't want to scare Guy away."

"Maybe you should have taken lessons from him."

"Ah, but you weren't scared away, were you?"

"I suppose not." Heath nuzzled into Legault's chest as the thief gently kissed his brow.

"Good."

…

Katya and Eliwood looked over satisfactorily at the thief and the myrmidon.

Katya squeezed the red haired lord's hand. "Told you it would work."

"I admit it. You were right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right." The tactician grinned cheekily at the lord.

"Don't I know it."

"Dare you to kiss me in front of everyone."

Eliwood smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

Hector and Lyn were bickering, per usual, but they too, were holding hands.  
"I _told _you they would get together!" The Sacaean asserted.

"Yeah, but you also told me that Matthew had a thing for Serra." Hector was not going to concede victory to Lyn. She always won their arguments anyway.

"Actually, I believe that was _your _idea." Lyn knew that Hector's resistance would crumble, as always, and then he would pout, as always. And eventually they would kiss and make up. As always.

"Never. I made Matthew protect Serra as punishment. Plus, it kept her out of my hair."

"But then Erk came along. That solved that problem."

"Heh." Hector smirked at the mage's situation. Serra was clinging to his arm and talking animatedly.

"Be nice. She's a very nice girl." Lyn made a token attempt to defend the loquacious cleric. The truth was, they all were annoyed by her at one time or another, but they had gotten used to her constant chatter. And they would all be quite sad if anything happened to her.

"Or she would be if she didn't talk."

"You're one to judge someone's way of talking. I was sure that you hated me for weeks because all you could manage to do was argue with me."

"Well, that's all we do now too."

"Yeah, but now I know that your gruff exterior is just a show. You're just a big softy." Lyn tweaked Hector's cheek, causing him to scowl. While most people would have trembled, Lyn only laughed and sidled closer to her lover.

"Am not." Hector pulled his hands away and crossed his arms, pouting.

Lyn quickly reclaimed his hand and pecked his cheek. "Sure you are. But I love you anyway."

Hector blushed where Lyn's lips had touched and tried to hide his smile.

* * *

"Erk! Erky-poo! Look at Matthew and Guy! Aren't they _adorable_?" Serra demanded, hanging onto Erk's arm. He had given up on trying to shake her off and was trying to simply ignore her. It wasn't working very well.

"ERK! Are you listening to me?"

"Mm-hmm." Erk grunted noncommittally as he turned a page in his book.

"Good. Well, I saw it coming. It's because of my feminine intuition. It was obvious to anyone as sensitive as I am to affairs of the heart." Serra was getting worked up now. Enter the dramatics.

Erk scoffed. Feminine intuition indeed.

"Although I'm surprised that Matthew could resist my charms. We were partnered together for a while, you know. It all makes sense now. No man who likes women could resist my feminine wiles."

Erk slammed his book shut. It was getting impossible to read here.

"Is that a bet?"

"What, that I can make any straight man fall for me? Definitely." Serra's face hardened into one of confidence.

"I'll take that challenge." Erk met her gaze, answering the challenge.

"Fine. We'll see how long you hold out, Erk." With that, she scooted closer, noting with satisfaction his rising blush.

_Silly Erk. No one can resist me, not even you. _Especially_ not you._

Erk shifted uncomfortably. Serra was _very _close and the look on her face was positively predatorial.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Ok, hope that was somewhat amusing and not to confusing (accidental rhyme lol). Background pairings part 2 coming soon!_  
_


	7. Thoughts

Hey guys! (No FE pun intended, sorry!) No, I haven't died lately, I've just been uber busy. But I'm back, and trying to update for the sake of the lovely people, however few, who read this. I hate it when I find a good story about an under appreciated pairing which just dies halfway through. So it's my goal not to do that. you guys can help me with that goal by reading the story! And reviewing-I love reviews, they are wonderful and they shame me into writing more.

So this chapter is kinda strange. It starts off with Matthew and Guy's respective trains of thought as they're just chilling, with Matthew stroking Guy's hair. I kind of have a weird appreciation for long hair on guys (again, no pun intended), and so Matthew kinda does too. But only with one Guy (pun intended). Then it goes into what happens afterwards. It's short, but it's an update, right?

Warnings-Umm, some cursing, a hint of a hair fetish, angst that was not supposed to be there, fail attempts at humor.

Enjoy!

* * *

Matthew:

Damnit. Damnit Matthew, you're touching his hair. _Touching his hair. _And it is better than you imagined. Oh goddess, that makes me sound like a creep. Or like someone with a hair fetish. And I don't have a hair fetish. Or at least I don't think I do. It's only Guy's hair. And the rest of him too. But especially his hair. The first time I saw him, I looked at his braid. It was scraggly and matted at the time, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Lelia's hair never had that appeal for me. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her, but it wasn't magnetic. Is it strange that I could just sit here and stroke his hair for_ hours? _In fact, I think I might do just that. It's obvious he won't resist. But once the spell breaks, will he run away again? I don't think anyone's ever touched Guy's hair. Serra tried once, and she almost lost a finger. I've stolen the hair tie too many times to count, but he shies away whenever I've tried to do more. It's like a law: Guy may be small and easy to tease, but you do _not _touch his hair without his permission. And now I have permission. If I'm not mistaking, I'm the only person who has permission. He's offering me a privilege, and I have to be careful not to abuse it. And now all I have to do is get permission to touch the rest of him. And I do want to be the only one with permission to do that.

…

Oh goddess, I sound like a lovesick girl.

* * *

Guy:

Damnit. Damnit, Matthew is touching my hair. _Nobody_ touches my hair. Ever. But now he is. And he's not just touching. He's twisting and stroking and tugging and _oh goddess_ I should not be enjoying it this much! And it's my fault. I let him. I let him get this close and it's wonderful. But once we get up, and leave, and he takes his magic fingers (_Did I seriously just think that?_) off of my hair, what happens? I know that I have…some sort of _feelings_ for him, and he's touching my hair in a way that should be illegal unless you love the person. And he's flirty, but that's just Matthew being Matthew. But he isn't like that with everyone else. Just me. But why me? He was _engaged_, for the love of Sacae! And to a _woman_! And not just a woman, but a beautiful one. He shouldn't even like men, let alone a short little Sacaen swordsman with unobtainable dreams. And he's just one of those dreams. Ok, Guy. Shut up. This may only last for a little while, so you damn well better stop thinking and enjoy it. While it lasts…

* * *

Eventually, Guy dozed off in Matthew's arms. The game had degenerated into various conversations among friends and lovers, and it was now approaching the wee hours of the morning. Eventually the tactician ordered them all off to bed.

"Guy." Matthew gently nudged the sleeping myrmidon. "Guy, we need to go back to our tent."

Guy shifted slightly and mumbled, still half asleep, "Matthew, shut up. You're too damn pretty."

Matthew was shocked. Such a statement was out of character for Guy in so many ways. "Guy, are you asleep?"

"What do you think, smart one?"

Matthew sighed. Unfortunately, the jury was still out as to exactly how conscious the swordsman was. "Guy, Sain just kissed Geitz and now Isadora's trying to break them up with your best killing edge."

The only response was "That's nice." As Guy rolled over.

Ok. Jury was back in. Guy was 100% out of it.

"Well, in that case, I'm just going to carry you back. Because you're being too adorable right now to wake up."

Guy just hummed into Matthew's chest.

Matthew gently scooped up Guy (good thing he was fairly small-thieves were not known for their strength) and carried him back to their tent, where he gently placed Guy on his pallet.

"Goodnight Guy." Matthew looked fondly at the little myrmidon, hair still strewn about on his pillow. As an afterthought, he leaned over and quickly kissed the Sacaean's forehead. He pulled back, then pecked the tip of Guy's nose as well. Call it an impulse. But just as Matthew lingered near the swordsman's face, simply observing him sleeping, Guy's eyes flew open.

* * *

Sorry, sorry! Cliffhangers-I hate them! I'll try to update again soon to fix that. But yeah, something will be happening after that!


End file.
